- Picking Up The Pieces -
by Fawkes'Flame123
Summary: More than ever, things happen when you least expect it. Merlin spent years and years waiting for Arthur to return. He waited and he waited. He visited and he visited. Nothing had changed and yet Merlin never gave up hope. He hoped, he wished, he believed, his king, his best friend would return. The Once and Future King would one day reign again. [Reincarnation. Modern world.]
1. - Gwaine -

[Okay, so guys! Hello! I'm here with yet again some new ideas. I have recently discovered my love for Merlin come back (well, it never really left), so I'm going to start posting my stories here! This is going to be a series of little stories, not sure how often they will be posted unfortunately, but they will just be on Merlin finally being reunited with Arthur and the Knights. They're not exactly slash but you can read into that if you want.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Merlin or any other characters or the show. If I did, nobody would've died and Merlin wouldn't have to wait centuries for Arthur to come back.

**P.S –** as usual this has been checked, but you know, typos do happen. Um, enjoy and sorry it's short but this is roughly the length for now.]

* * *

More than ever, things happen when you least expect it. Merlin spent _years_ and _years_ waiting for Arthur to return. He _waited_ and he _waited_. He _visited_ and he _visited_. Nothing had changed and yet Merlin never gave up hope. He _hoped_, he _wished_, he _believed_, his king, his best friend would return. The Once and Future King would one day reign again.

But on this particular day, Merlin didn't sit around waiting. No, he'd done that for _centuries_. No, this day, this time, he went out. The pub was loud, rowdy, stuffy and annoyingly fully. Merlin wanted to leave as soon as he stepped foot inside. But he forced himself to go over to the bar and get a drink. He deserved that much. Why he decided this was the place to go, Merlin had no idea.

Sitting at the bar, Merlin sorrowfully downed drink after drink. To be honest, it wasn't the best way to spend his day but he _had_ to do _something_. He couldn't go back home and sit there in front of the TV for hours and he'd been off work for a few days and was still feeling a little spacey to go back yet. A while later when Merlin had about...too many drinks in him to count, the bar door opened. Figuring, he'd gotten bored of staring at his bottle, Merlin turned in the direction of the open door. Merlin's heart stopped. He nearly dropped the bottle in his hand. Never in his life had he thought this day would _actually_ come. Sure, he spent time wishing for it but he never thought it would actually appear.

Merlin stumbled to his feet, his eyes glued to the newcomer. The man still hadn't looked over at him but he looked like he knew this place pretty well. Well, of course _he_ did. Merlin opened his mouth to call him, but it was like he'd forgotten to form words. Nothing came out; instead he just stood there, mouth agape. Well, until the newcomer looked his way. The man's face showed so many different emotions – confusion, recognition, pain, joy, bittersweet happiness and finally _relief_. A smile grew on his face, a feeling of nostalgia took over Merlin when he saw that the man remembered him – like he always had and always will.

"_Merlin_!" the man shouted, smiling and bounded over, pulling his long lost friend into a bone crushing hug. "What are you doing here eh? If I remember correctly, you were the one who always told me to stop drinking."

"_Gwaine_," Merlin whispered, his voice raspy, broken, torn as he hugged his friend back, nearly collapsing in shock and disbelief. Merlin couldn't quite believe it. Tears stung his eyes. Gwaine ushered him out of the bar and outside. Gwaine gripped his friend's shoulders as the frail black haired youth stared at him with wide eyes. Merlin finally was able to let go. Shamelessly he broke down, not caring if anyone heard or saw him. Gwaine pulled him into a hug again; patting Merlin's back, doing his best to calm his friend down.

"I'm right here Merlin, you're not alone anymore. _I promise_."

Merlin hadn't felt relief like that in many, _many_, years.


	2. - Percival -

Merlin and Gwaine picked up their friendship right where they left off. It was like nothing had happened, but of course, _everything_ had happened. They spoke of old times and cherished memories, it was a bittersweet feeling. A longing for the past yet relief for not being alone in this life with memories of their home still vividly planted in their minds. Gwaine still acted like Merlin's older brother, teasing but meaning well at the same time. Gwaine moved in with Merlin and got a job at the local music store while Merlin returned to work again – teaching in a secondary school. His subject? Ancient History.

It was on one particular rainy day, Gwaine was at the store, lazing around on his phone. Business was pretty slow today because of the weather, so when the door opened, Gwaine looked up from his phone to see who it was. Gwaine nearly fell out of the chair. He couldn't believe it. He thought his eyes were deceiving him. Perhaps he was going insane. Yeah, maybe that was it. Maybe it was the alcohol.

But right as rain, the man was there, looking through the CD's. He hadn't yet looked up to see Gwaine yet and even when he came to the counter he was looking down, fishing around in his pockets to get his money out. Gwaine took a chance. A quick, impulsive chance, what the heck eh?

"Perce...," Gwaine said, standing slowly. Slowly but surely, the man lifted his head to meet Gwaine's eyes.

"Gw-aine?" Percival's voice was strained and hoarse, his eyes dampening as he stared upon his _friend_, _brother_. Gwaine grinned, cheekily as he frequently had when they were back in Camelot.

"Miss me?" Gwaine smirked, spreading his arms wide.

"You wish," Percival quipped, laughing, even though he looked like a lost puppy. Gwaine walked around the counter and pulled his taller friend into a gruff hug.

"I watched you-you... –

"I know, I know," Gwaine responded calmly, "it's not happening again."

* * *

"Merlin?" Gwaine called out as he stepped into the house with Percival. "You home yet?"

"Yeah!" Merlin's response came, "I'm just...trying...to get... –

A loud crash sounded from the kitchen. Gwaine gave Percival a look that told him Merlin was still the same clumsy boy they'd both known. They walked over to the kitchen to see Merlin, on the floor, flour all over him and a saucepan on his head. Nothing new there. Gwaine cracked up at the sight while Merlin narrowed his eyes at Gwaine trying to look as pissed off as he could but failed because he couldn't believe Percival was standing there.

"See, I told you Perce, nothing's changed," Gwaine chuckled as he helped a flour covered Merlin up. Merlin was then gathered up by his _beast_ of a friend and crushed against his chest (complaining that he couldn't breathe and that his ribs felt like they'd been broken) while Gwaine watched with amused eyes and a beer in his hands. Something's just never change, do they?


	3. - Lancelot -

"Hello?" Merlin asked once he'd picked up his phone, or rather had _managed_ to pick up his phone while carrying a stack of books, his coffee and holding the door open for a group of students.

"Hey mate," Gwaine said on the other side, Merlin smiled to himself. Ever since Merlin had been reunited with Perce and Gwaine it was a huge relief, he felt at home again, he felt safe. It nice picking up the phone and hearing a friend on the other side. It was nice to have friends, _family_ again.

"What's up?" Merlin inquired as he slowly made his way up to his office. He was on his lunch break and had finally managed to get a decent cup of coffee. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just what time do you get off?" Gwaine asked as Merlin entered his office, setting down his coffee and books, slumping in his chair, removing his much _too_ heavy back from his shoulder.

"Umm, in about another three hours, I'm on my break now and then I've got one more class to teach, year thirteen so it's not so bad, they're an interesting bunch, then I have some marking to do...so, I should leave here...umm, round five-thirty?" Merlin replied, sipping his coffee while looking up at the clock – calculating the amount of time it would take to leave and get home. Then something clicked, the last time Gwaine asked him that, he and Perce had managed to set the house on fire. Merlin inwardly groaned and sat up, fearing the worst.

"_Why_? What have you and Perce done to the house? Is the kitchen on fire _again_?" Merlin asked suspiciously, jumping up in his seat. He was already formulating a spell in his head to fix everything for when he returned home. "Gwaine I swear –

"Whoa, whoa, cool it Mr. Judgmental," Gwaine chuckled, "don't get your wand in a twist, no, the house is fine, nothing's on fire!"

(Merlin had told Gwaine and Percival about his magic a while ago, they were shocked at first, yes but like Arthur had, they came to see they wouldn't want Merlin any other way. Plus, was it really all about that anymore?)

"Are you sure?" Merlin narrowed his eyes although he knew Gwaine couldn't see him. "And I _do_ _not_ have a wand!"

"Don't narrow your eyes, yes, I'm sure," Gwaine laughed, Merlin could practically see him smirking. "Oh yes you do have a wand, what's that thing called then? The long stick thing?"

"How did...and it's called...oh – never mind, so why'd you call?" Merlin asked, relaxing into his seat once more.

"There's a concert on tonight, do you wanna go?" Gwaine asked. Merlin scrunched up his face. Concert, after work, good idea or bad idea? Probably bad but Merlin smiled anyhow.

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, awesome, we'll pick you up at 5:30."

* * *

Merlin picked up his bag, putting it on his shoulder, closed the light to his office, locked up and made his way down the spiralling stairs. He took out his iPod and hit play on the last song, enjoying the music blaring from his head phones as he absentmindedly spun his keys on his finger. He took a sip of the fresh cup of coffee in his left hand as he took a turn to the main doors. The fresh, crisp evening hair hit him and he smiled, oh that felt nice. He walked towards the main gates, humming as he did so. Just as he got out the gates, he saw Gwaine's 1967 Chevrolet Impala speeding down the road, stopping right in front of him.

"Hey," Gwaine grinned from the driver's side as Perce rolled down the window. Gwaine nodded to the back, "get in, goldilocks."

Merlin rolled his eyes, laughing even so and got in the back, dumping his bag on the seat next to him. Gwaine had a strange way of giving people the most random nicknames.

"How was work?" Gwaine asked as they drove down the winding road leading away from school. Merlin relaxed in the back of the car, putting his iPod away and slipping his coffee into the holder, putting his head back, shrugging.

"Eh, it was the usual, some annoying kids, some annoying teachers," Merlin replied, as Perce turned his head to face Merlin.

"Are you sure you're not the annoying one Merlin?" Perivale asked, smirking. Gwaine chuckled at that, stopping at the traffic lights.

"Ha-ha," Merlin rolled his eyes, smiling, "starting to sound like Arthur there, Perce."

A short silence fell over them. Merlin's smile turned from teasing to fond, Percival smiled nostalgically, Gwaine's eyes darted quickly towards his friends before the lights turned green and hit the accelerator and started down the road again. All three of them sat there, remembering their once shining King and friend. Their hearts ached to see home again but they knew that wouldn't happen, at least it wouldn't be like last time, it would be better, oh so much better, they hoped.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Gwaine asked his voice low as if trying not to sound too hopeful, in fear of being told 'no.'

Merlin looked out the window, staring up at the night's sky, a smile on his face, "well, I found you guys didn't I?"

* * *

The concert wasn't half bad. The opening act was a nervous lot but once they got into it, they looked like their owned that stage and then some. The main act was great, they got the crowd singing along, dancing, screaming, crying. The three men moved towards the back at the end, getting a few drinks and sitting down at the bar.

"Told you they're good aren't they?" Gwaine asked, nudging his friends.

"Yeah, yeah –

"Oh...s-sorry," a drunk, stumbling man mumbled as he bumped straight into Merlin, cutting him off.

"Oh no, it's okay," Merlin replied, helping to study the toppling man. He was his height and had dark hair; he lifted his face to look up at Merlin, drunkenly. Merlin's mouth dropped wide open. How was this possible? Of all the places, here?

"_Lancelot_!" he exclaimed. The man collapsed against Merlin. Percival and Gwaine jumped forwards both in shock and happiness, talking and asking questions, trying to grip Lancelot but the man had gone limp against a stumbling Merlin.

"I think our friend here has drank a little too much," Gwaine patted Lancelot's back.

"Eh, Merlin, I think he's passed out."

* * *

The three men managed to get Lancelot back to their place, without dropping him. Finally they got him onto the sofa.

"So, what do you suppose we do with him?" Gwaine asked as the three of them stared down and Lancelot's sleeping body.

"I don't know," Percival muttered, turning to Merlin and Gwaine. "I can't believe it's him. I can't believe it's happened so quickly."

"I know, I was...alone for..., well, so long and now, I've," Merlin rambled, Percival patted his back, "I guess because I found Gwaine, it started as a chain reaction, one after the other."

"Who do you think is next?" Percival asked, looking down at Merlin. Merlin sighed, looking back at Lancelot. He wanted to see Arthur again but he was happy because he'd gotten the Knights back, well most of them. He didn't feel so alone anymore.

"I don't know," Merlin replied. Gwaine stepped closer to Lancelot, looking down at his once brother in Knighthood.

"We could dump some water on him," Gwaine suggested.

"_Gwaine_!" Merlin hit the back of his head, "no, let's just leave him, when he wakes we'll talk to him then."

"Well, alright," Gwaine shrugged, "hey isn't it weird, for once that's not me passed out on the sofa."

* * *

When Lancelot came round, he awoke with a banging headache. Groaning, he stumbled and stood, swaying on his feet, the blanket falling to the sofa. Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen, confused and disorientated. How did he get here? He didn't remember much of last night. Then, everything made sense when he found Merlin at the kitchen table.

"Merlin."

"Lancelot."

A smile spread onto Merlin's features. Lancelot smiled fondly him, a boy he'd looked to as a younger brother, and still did even though now, Merlin was centuries old, just looking like he hadn't aged, being immortal after all. (Merlin had decided to stay in his younger form because it was just easier; he didn't ache all over and wasn't looked upon as if he was a tramp.)

"It's really you...you're back," Merlin whispered, standing up as Lancelot came to stand in front of Merlin. Lancelot nodded, chuckling.

"It's me," Lancelot replied, Merlin grinned, crying, laughing and hugged his friend. His long lost, old and torn, wrongly accused friend that never really got to show Arthur what a great Knight he was.

"I'm sorry, about what happened to you," Merlin pulled back, "I wished you hadn't...I wished I could've saved you...both times, you didn't deserve –

"Merlin, it's okay, I'm here now. I wanted to sacrifice myself for Arthur and as for Morgana brining me back, well that, I'm glad you were there to put me to peace," Lancelot replied, gripping Merlin's shoulders.

"Lancelot..."

Lancelot turned, seeing Percival and Gwaine standing in the door way. Merlin stood back and allowed the Knights to come together.

"How...this is...you're back...but you betrayed –

"That was Morgana's doing. She brought my body back but not my soul. She made a 'Shade' out of me, made the 'Shade' me come between Arthur and Gwen," Lancelot explained, "it was not my doing."

Gwaine stepped forwards, gripping Lancelot's shoulder firmly, painful tears pricking his eyes. Lancelot smiled brokenly and then was pulled into a gruff hug by both Percival and Gwaine. Merlin sat back, smiling and watched as his world started coming together, piece by piece.


	4. - Leon -

[Next chapter guys. Hope you like! And geez thanks for the support already, you guys are awesome! **Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own Merlin.]

* * *

It had been a pretty normal teaching day for Merlin until the afternoon. He'd been teaching a lesson when he'd heard the gun shots. Loud, clear, threatening and _close_, oh _so_ close. It was in the school grounds – Merlin was sure of it. Of course, the students started panicking, who wouldn't? They couldn't move from here. If they did they'd be long gone, they'd have to wait until the police came. They'd have to hide.

_"Guys, guys,"_ Merlin stepped forwards, panicking himself but tried his best to stay calm for his students. Luckily the class was a small one today – there were only eight in his Ancient History class for year 13. "It's going to be alright, just stay quiet and get down okay, get back, get against the back wall, away from the windows and door. Now, do it!"

His students dropped everything and rushed to the back wall, hiding amongst the cupboards and cabinets. Merlin quickly pulled the shutters down, turned off the lights, projector and computer. He moved quickly, sitting at the back with his students.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be alright," Merlin whispered quietly. "It'll be okay. I promise, stay calm and stay quiet. I'm going to call the police, okay?"

"Hello, I need help. There's an armed gunman at our school, we heard shooting outside in the grounds. I'm in a class room with eight students. Yes, yes, of course, it's Winston High School," Merlin said into his phone, "okay...okay...thank you."

Quickly, he hung up and looked towards the group in front of him, "it is a gunman, and another report came from one of the other class rooms. Don't worry...shhh, shh, it's okay, I promise, they're sending people over now, okay, it's going to be alright."

Aria, a girl with bright amber eyes and coppery hair, burst into tears, hiding her face in her boyfriend's chest – James. Quickly, James wrapped his arms around the petite girl, pulling her close, shushing her quietly. Merlin watched sadly as the shaking boy try to calm down his girlfriend. Silent tears dripped down his own face. Caleb, a tall, ash blonde, bright green eyed boy was next to them – it was always the three of them, they were best friends. He gripped James' shoulder and planted a kiss on Aria's head. A girl sat near Merlin, shaking all over. Gently Merlin wrapped an arm around her, her name was Lyla and she reminded him so much of Freya, of course, there were no romantic feelings but it was her innocence and naivety that reminded him of her. Charlotte, a brunette with grey eyes crept over to Lyla and hugged her best friend, allowing Merlin to let go. They spoke in whispers. Merlin moved to help Isaac, a quiet boy who reminded him of himself when he first arrived in Camelot all those years ago. Isaac was shaking; he was having a panic attack. He couldn't breathe.

"Isaac, you have to breathe for me, okay," Merlin whispered worriedly, "it's going to be okay, deep breaths, in and out, in and out, there you go..."

"Sir, are we going to die?" William asked, from the corner, huddled with his knees up to his chin, scared of moving. Merlin looked up from Isaac towards William and shook his head.

"No, we're not going to die," Merlin said firmly, giving Isaac's shoulders a squeeze, "we're going to get out of here."

"How do you know that?" Harry, William's best friend asked, "what if we die in here? What if no one comes to help?"

"That's not going to happen. We have to stay calm and quiet. Help will come, I know it will," Merlin said, trying to keep his own panic from his voice.

"I'm glad it's you we're stuck with Sir, I'm glad it's you," Isaac whispered. Merlin looked down at the boy, a lump forming in his throat. Wiping away tears he sat next to Isaac, gripping his shoulder.

"We're going to survive this."

Just then, footsteps sounded from outside the class room. Lyla bit down on a scream and hid her face in her hands. Caleb reached over and grabbed her hand. Aria huddled herself further into James' arms as Isaac shrank closer to Merlin. Harry and William stayed completely still in the corner by the books, trying not to breathe. Charlotte turned her face away from the door, biting down on her trembling lips. Merlin drew in a deep breath.

"It's alright guys, I promise, it's alright," he whispered, standing slowly. He was not going to let anyone harm his students. Slowly, he stepped forwards much to his students' distress.

"Guys," he said reassuringly, "it's going to be just fine..."

The door knob to the door was opening. Merlin was about to mutter a spell but stopped himself. A policeman stood at the door, smiling relieved to find unharmed people. But it wasn't just any policeman. No, this policeman was very important indeed. Why? Well, because it was Sir Leon, a once Knight of Camelot.

* * *

I mean, come on, who else thinks that if Sir Leon were to come back he'd be a policeman? It fits, don't you think...? Nope, just me, alright then :3


	5. - Elyan -

"Merlin?" Leon croaked, his grip on his gun slacking, "is it really you?"

Merlin smiled, happiness flooding through his heart, his eyes felt damp, and his throat had a lump – he felt that sense of home coming back to him. Nodding, he stepped forwards. His students watched numbly behind, confused but said nothing and let the two men walk towards each other.

"It's me," Merlin croaked. Leon smiled, like _really_ smiled and laughed loudly. He pulled Merlin into a tight gruff hug, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and the other patting Merlin's head, cupping his neck as if to make sure he was really there – that he wasn't imagining things like he had for the past however many years that he'd been back on this Earth.

"I don't think I've ever said this to you Merlin, but I'm _so_ glad to see you," Leon smiled, holding Merlin at arm's length.

"Leon, there you are, I thought – _Merlin?!_" a very much alive Elyan stumbled into the room. He too was a policeman. Merlin couldn't believe his eyes, still even after the past few hectic months of the Knights turning up here and there; he wasn't used to see them. It was all so surreal.

_"Elyan?!" _ Merlin grinned, stepping forwards. Elyan grabbed his hand and pulled him into that hug that guys do. Merlin's students were as lost and confused as ever.

"Um, sir, can we go now?"

* * *

"Merlin, we were so worried. We heard about the shooting," Lancelot said as Merlin ran up to the house later that afternoon. Lancelot hugged his magician of a friend – relieved that he was alright. God knows what they would've done if anything happened to him.

"I swear, I would've killed that son of a bitch," Gwaine muttered, angrily, "are you hurt? Is anyone hurt?"

"No, no, everything's fine," Merlin laughed before Gwaine clapped his face and head like he does. Merlin rolled his eyes and repeated, "I'm fine!"

"Good," Percival smiled, gruffly pulling Merlin into somewhat of a squashed hug, ruffling his hair like he was a little kid.

Then, they all drew back and Merlin could've sworn if Gwaine's eyes got any larger they would've fallen out of his eye sockets. Stepping back, Merlin watched as Leon and Elyan walked up the path to the rest of the Knights.

_"Leon? Elyan..." _

Merlin stepped back and watched as the Knights pulled at each other. There was some rambling, frantic words, confusion, relieved tears, there was some laughing and dare he say it, there was some hugging. But who cares? They hadn't seen each other in a lifetime. Merlin smiled feeling happy but sad, where was Arthur? Where was he? And what did it mean for them all to be back – was something awful going to happen?

"Where are you Arthur? Hurry up, we need you."


	6. - Arthur -

[Well, here's the chapter with Arthur! Last one, I think...Also, sorry for mistakes and stuff.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Merlin.]

* * *

It's been a while since Merlin's heard someone shout, _"MERLIN!"_ as annoyingly as Arthur was able to and quite frankly; he missed it,_ a lot_. Ever since the Knights had appeared, Merlin wondered when their friend, brother, _King_ would come back. It had been a long time coming and for Merlin it had been too many lifetimes spent waiting.

Time passed and living with the Knights proved to be both hard and enjoyable at the same time. Gwaine's drinking was forever present. Leon and Gwaine kept arguing over who used the bathroom first in the morning. Lancelot kept hogging the TV. Elyan and Percival were the ones who usually sat by and either laughed at their friends or had to break them up. Merlin felt like a parent.

On one particularly windy day Merlin ventured to the Isle of the Blessed, well what used to be the Isle of the Blessed and sat there at the banks watching the river and the hilltop where an old tower was left standing, nothing remotely interesting happened. But Merlin didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay. He felt like he needed to. Only when he got a call from Lancelot, well multiple calls from Lancelot and Gwaine did he decide it was time to return home. When the time was right, Merlin knew he'd find Arthur again. He just didn't want to have to wait a million more lifetimes.

* * *

Merlin is home alone for _once_ one evening. And despite not really liking being alone anymore, it feels surprisingly relaxing. Well, if Gwaine wouldn't stop calling him because he needed directions. He and the guys were off to a concert somewhere and Merlin having too much work to do, passed up the offer to tag along. He wanted to stay at home, with the TV on in the background, grade some papers, do some reading, maybe watch a movie, you know spend some time to himself.

About half way into the night when Merlin was grading a paper that was extremely well written, the doorbell rang. Getting up, he went to open the door, wondering who it could be at this hour. He opened the door to find a very wet and cold Mrs Blackwood from next door. Bless her, she was just turning 70 in a few days, she was one of the nicest people Merlin had met in the present day.

"Hello, dear!" she chirped, smiling, hugging herself.

"Mrs Blackwood, are you alright?" Merlin asked worriedly, "come in, come in, you're getting all wet, you'll catch a cold."

"No, no, I'm fine, I just need a hand with something, would you be able to help me?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Merlin smiled, quickly shoving on his boots and grabbing his keys, closing the door behind him. "What's the matter?"

"Well, it's my heating, it's not working. Silly old thing, it's freezing inside and my poor Harry won't be home for some time. He's gone to visit an old friend," she explained as she led Merlin into her house. Harry Blackwood was her husband, a nice fellow, old and a little cranky at times but nevertheless a perfect gentleman.

"Oh, well, I'll see what I can do," Merlin smiled, walking over to the boiler. "Ah, well, it's because, you see this here, you need to just, turn...it round and stick that on...and there you go – all done."

"Oh, thank you Merlin!" she smiled happily, her green eyes bright.

"It's alright," he replied, "anything else I can do for you?"

"Oh, no I'm alright," she said, showing Merlin the way to the door, "have a nice evening Merlin, don't work yourself too hard. I know you're like that."

Merlin turned at the door, grinning as he waved goodbye, "I promise, I won't."

_"...reports talk of a man being found underwater, he's alive...no idea as to how he got there...," _Merlin heard the newscaster saying as he walked back into his living room. He must've left the TV on. Merlin's heart stopped. A woman was standing near the hilltop of the Isle of the Blessed; there was an ambulance behind her. She was talking and talking but Merlin heard nothing. Instead, he dropped everything, noted down the hospital and ran to his car. Arthur was back.

* * *

He reached the hospital in a frantic mess. He hadn't even called the guys yet. Instead, he slipped in, checked out what floor he was on and magically zapped himself there. Peeking through the window, he saw a mess of ash blonde hair as people operated on him. Merlin felt like he couldn't breathe. His best friend was back. Arthur was back. He had to hide though; he wasn't really supposed to be up here – so he did the most logical thing he could think of. He hid in the cupboard, only when he was in there, did he realise he could've just made himself invisible. But being Merlin, he also didn't want to walk out of the cupboard feeling foolish. It never occurred to him to perform the spell first then walk out. He blamed it on the adrenaline. Sure, that's what it was.

Some time during the early hours of the mourning, Merlin got out of the cupboard. The floor was pretty much empty and so, taking his chance, he slipped into Arthur's room. He was sound asleep on the bed. It was really him. Merlin felt like a tonne of bricks had been lifted off his chest as he collapsed in the seat next to Arthur's bed. He couldn't believe it. He was back. He was _actually_ back. The Great Dragon had been right all along. Arthur would rise again. And here he was. Merlin wanted to shout, he wanted to scream, cry, laugh, _anything_. In the midst of his mental break down, he hadn't noticed Arthur's eyes open.

_"M-Merlin?" _

Merlin looked down at the man on the bed. Arthur's blue eyes were wide; his charismatic smile grew on his lips. Merlin couldn't think. He couldn't move. He didn't know what to say. Then, he broke down.

_"A-Arthur,"_ he choked, gripping his friend's shoulders, "it's really you, you're...you're –

"It's really me Merlin," Arthur replied, hugging Merlin as Merlin collapsed against him. He patted Merlin's back as sobs left his lips. He didn't even mind that a grown man was crying on him. He didn't even care that none of this made sense. All that mattered was that he was back and he'd found Merlin. After all these years.


End file.
